Benzino Jafar
First Name Benzino Last Name Jafar IMVU Name NRPC Nicknames Benny J-Fizzle Zino Age 22 yrs old. Gender Male Height 6/1 Weight 124 Blood type A Behavior/Personality Benzino is a man of many faces, But his loyalty to his gang remains the same. He has a heart stronger then stone but with an attitude more fierce then firey flames of the pits of hell. If Benzino see's something he like he wont take no for an answer. Benzino puts his head down to no one the path towards battle and helping his gang become the most notorious gang in the country ! is all he urks for it's all the pushes him to remain fighting. Appearance Blonde hair and blue eyes, Your average american boy though he is no average american. He was born in the slums of italy and brought to america by Tasanaki. His hair is gently combed through and tied at a bun at the base of his temple. He is rarely seen without being an an Armani suit with some italian shoes. He also either always has a cigar in his mouth or is gently wiffingg in the air using it as his very own personal cigar. Alignment A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. Clan & Rank The Kumo - Kage High school grade Fuck School. What district do you live in? District 2 ''' '''Relationship Single Occupation Assasin. Fighting Style Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) '''Chi Base (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- Weapon of Choice Revolvers Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) Background ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! * 100 Percent Muscle Usage * Peak Human Combat Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:NGNPC Category:New Gen Yakuza Category:K-city Saints Category:Creed Family